


I see pictures in my head...

by Huskyheda



Category: The 100
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Maybe some angst, Modern AU, Tumblr, clexa college au, tumblr girlfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huskyheda/pseuds/Huskyheda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...of my head between their legs.<br/>Girls by Beatrice Eli is the official soundtrack of this fic and inspiration for the title. </p><p>Clarke is just your everyday tumblr girl reblogging cute/funny gifs and crying over dead fictional lesbians. </p><p>Or</p><p>A modern Clexa Tumblr AU where Lexa thirst follows Clarke and Clarke thirst follows Lexa right back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke checks tungle dot hell as she usually does to pass time. Mindlessly scrolling through her time line, and attempting to avoid the “top or bottom” discourse.

Accoriding to her blog **Wanhaught** is definitely a top or at least she likes to think herself as so. She’s also more of lurker than a poster occasionally reblogging pictures of Eliza and Alycia, her favorite actresses and portrayers of her OTP Commander Princess.

That’s what Clarke’s blog mostly consist of, with some Wayhaught post here and there and a couple of aesthetic art moodboards but the rest is 80% Commander Princess trash.

  
The fandom itself can be messy at times but there is also so much support for one another as well. Especially with this new CPN blog the fandom started where CP’s post selfies every Friday and others comment positive things and lift each other up.

Usually Clarke would be too shy to submit a picture but this week’s theme is pets and Clarke can’t resist showing off her new puppy Fish.

She finds Fish and snaps a picture adding the puppy filter because everyone looks cute with it and after multiple attempts she takes one she feels confident enough to post.

Her blonde hair is a tangled mess because Fish kept trying to climb over her and she’s making a face while Fish is licking her cheek but it’s cute. Definitely cute.

She posts it with the caption:

Me and my dog Fish.

Not even a minute after posting it, she gets a notification:

  
**commanderboom** has reblogged your post: “Me and my dog…”

Clarke rolls her eyes and checks their hashtags:  

#what a cutie #im talking about the dog #you cute too i guess #jk Daddy Clarke eff me up

Clarke laughs at her screen, she can always count on her mutuals to validate her.

She clicks on Raven’s blog and scrolls through till she finds their CPN selfie and Raven's caption reads:

“I don’t have a pet so here’s me looking cute with the bunny filter. You’re welcome.”

Clarke immediately reblogs it with the hashtags:

#Raven is a furry #she also has a bunny kink #its true i have receipts #seepeechat #EXPOSED #if I say you look hot does that mean I have one too?!

Later on Clarke gets an anon that says:  
“WHAT HAPPENS IN SEEPEE CHAT STAYS IN SEEPEE CHAT. HOW DARE YOU EXPOSE, UNSTANNED."

It’s pretty obvious who the anon is from so she replies with: "Raven, choke.”

She gets a couple more notes on her own post and it makes her feel good.

Not that she needs the validation of Internet strangers but it doesn’t hurt.

She goes through the tag and reblogs more CPN selfies. Maybe making a thirst follow or two.

If she was still questioning her sexuality these post would have definitely encouraged that she was attracted to girls. In the last couple years Clarke has become more confident with her label; she is bisexual and proud of it. Although lately she’s had a very _very_ strong preference for girls. Yup definitely not straight.

She gets another notification:  
**Wayheda** liked your post: “Me and my dog…”  
**Wayheda** reblogged your post: “Me and my dog…”  
**Wayheda** started following **Wanhaught**  
Clarke looks at the post and reads the tags:

#cute dog even cuter girl #wow you are just breathe taking #im going to call you sunshine princess #you can call me yours

 _Did I just get thirst followed?!_ Clarke thinks to herself, she touches her cheeks surprised to find that they are warm from blushing. She clicks on the blog to see who her admirer is.

LEXA|20|She/her|Gayer than gay| Do chicks? Yes we do.

Also that candle hoarding commander deserved so much better.

Clarke scrolls farther down her blog and her heart nearly skips a beat when she finds Lexa’s CPN post. Pictured is a girl with long brown hair neatly braided to the side, and green eyes staring lovingly at a raccoon cuddled in her arms with the caption:

“This is Gus, we found him alone and injured behind the cafeteria. My roommate Anya freaked out when I brought him back to our apartment but I convinced her to help me nurse him back to health. He’s fully recovered now and he still hangs out around campus. Sometimes he follows me when I walk to class. Technically he’s not my pet…more like a companion but that’s what pets are supposed to be right?”

“Oh my god she’s perfect”, she finds herself saying out loud. Clarke subconsciously glances at the note count. It has hundreds of notes. Apparently Clarke isn’t the only one who think so. Well what’s one more thirst follow?

  
**Wanhaught** started following **Wayheda**


	2. Chapter 2: The Story Of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Raven get kicked out of a coffee shop.

“People follow each other on Tumblr all the time, it’s not a big deal.” Clarke says to Raven as she takes another sip of her coffee.

Its true, she has tons of mutual followings that only consist of liking and reblogging each other’s post. That’s how most friendships on tumblr are like, with the very rare exception of Raven and herself. Actually, Raven and Clarke’s friendship online started just like any other; she followed Raven because of their joint love of Commander Princess, and because Raven made the best CP gif sets.

All was well until Raven had to ruin it all by posting a long-winded rant about how The Commander is and has always been a Top. The post was absurd; it had bullet points, a gifs set, she even made graphs for it.

But all that didn't keep Clarke from stating her own opinion on the matter, Clarke of course ~~kindly~~ pointed out how severely wrong Raven was, by showing her that in all of the fan art she’s drawn (which has been widely accepted as cannon) and the majority of what she’s seen; The Commander is  always bottom. A messy, sappy, puddle in the arms of her Princess, BOTTOM.

This argument went on for days; to be honest it still comes up time to time. Both girls too stubborn to back down. Raven even went as far as to try and dox Clarke; only to find out that they lived in the same city and went to the same college and… were both dating the same boy?!

That wasn’t what Raven expected to discover, she was looking to find an embarrassing picture on the blonde’s Facebook or a tweet that proved her to be a bottom herself, not that they were unknowingly sharing a boyfriend.

Now with a situation like this most girls these days would have started throwing insults and inappropriate slurs towards another,but Raven was not like most girls.

She knew better than to jump to conclusions without hearing the whole story. She gave Clarke benefit of the doubt and broke the news to her.

Clarke of course apologized profusely, not knowing of Finn's discrepancy. She would have never pursued a relationship if she had known of Raven's existence.

Although heart broken, Raven knew that neither of them were the one to blame, it was solely one persons fault alone. And after acknowledging that the girls put their differences aside, met up in person and talked things out.

They were happy to find out that they had more things in common other than their taste in guys.

The two girls went ahead and dumped that two-timing scumbag at a party that they BOTH attended, by proudly dumping cups full of beer on his head in front of all his frat bros, and then walking out of the party hand in hand.

They’ve been best friends ever since, even getting a place together the following year.

Clarke smiles to herself, looks up from her coffee cup and back at the friend sitting across from her. The brunette is giving her a strange look.

"Okay, yeah....but do they also call you _sunshine princess_ and tell you that you can call them _yours_?” Raven says with a sad attempt at a sultry voice.

Clarke just rolls eyes for the millionth time at her roommate and throws a sugar packet in her direction, which Raven quickly dodges, and the packet lands in the coffee of small brunette walking behind them.

"Nice try, blondie" Raven teases, without looking at where the sugar landed.

Clarke glares at her, “Oops..I'm sorry, my fault,” she gets up as she sputters an apology to the girl. 

“Its all good, I wanted some sugar in my coffee anyways," she replies as she walks towards the pair, "Works better if you take it out of the packet first though…I’m Octavia.” Her light eyes, warm and welcoming as she extends her hand out to Clarke.

“Hi…I’m Clarke and this is…” Clarke looks down at Raven who is still sitting and has been rendered speechless by the beautiful brunette; Clarke softly nudges her with her elbow.

“Oh yeah..uh..Raven Reyes at your service.” The taller brunette stands and starts to bow before realizing exactly what she’s doing, quickly straightening up to shake Octavia’s hand.

The handshake last a little longer than it should and neither girl seems to mind.

Clarke just stands there baffled at the exchange happening in front of her, trying her best to stifle the laughter bubbling in her chest. 

Octavia just smiles and says, “Well then Raven Reyes, maybe next time I see you, you can serve me a cup of coffee, but maybe I'll be the one in charge of the sugar” she laughs and starts walking towards the exit, “It was nice meeting you Clarke, try working on that aim of yours.” and with a wink she’s out the door.

Raven is still standing there staring at the entryway and Clarke can no longer contain her laughter.

“Wh-what just happened?” Raven unknowingly says out loud.

Clarke calms down from her laughing fit, walks up to Raven and puts both hands on her shoulders to bring her back down to earth. 

“Okay, Lets recap, you were being a delinquent and so I threw a sugar packet at you, I missed, it landed in a hot girl’s coffee cup, she introduced herself to us, you BOWED down to her, and now I think you guys have a coffee date…so you’re welcome”

“Shut up, Griffin” Raven snaps as she playfully pushes Clarke away.

“I’m not the one who thirst followed a girl with a pet raccoon.”

"I'm not the one who forgets how to talk when they see a pretty girl"

"HA! I'm not the one with a crush on pretty girl they saw on TUMBLR"

“Its not a crush, I barley know her, I just really admire her…uhm blog..she not only post things about my favorite OTP but like she also blogs about space and stuff its cool...very knowledgeable"

Raven scoffs “Yeah, whatever…then you won’t mind if I do this!”

Raven then makes a dive for Clarke’s phone, quickly snatching it up and opening the Tumblr app, typing as swiftly as possible with one hand and blocking the advancing Clarke with the other.

“aaaand sent” Raven looks up from the phone with a triumphant smirk on her face.

“WHAT DID YOU DO?” Clarke lunges at her and snags back her phone.

Moments later it buzzes, and the blonde gives her roommate the dirtiest look and glances back down at her screen.

 **Wayheda** has answered you:

 

> **Wanhaught** asked:
> 
> Hi Yours! It’s me Sunshine Princess. I know your asks are mostly questions about space and stuff which I find very cool, but I was just wondering what your take on the whole is The Commander a Top or Bottom discourse, you seem like someone who would be _knowledgeable_ in that particular department. You seem like a top yourself, but that’s just my speculation. Am I right?

Hello Clarke, You are right! Space IS very cool, the cosmic background temperature is actually -455 degrees Fahrenheit! I’m honored that you have deemed me well informed enough to answer your question. Personally,I believe The Commander is a switch; Service Top/Messy bottom. Hope that helps! And as for your second inquiry…you’ll have to find out that one for yourself.

“RAVEN REYES I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's how Raven dies Ahaha, jk rowling, but they totally did get asked to leave after starting a coffee stir fight. 
> 
> What did ya'll think of chapter 2?  
> I know I know, WHERE IS LEXA?! She's coming don't worry. ITS CALLED A BUILD UP.  
> pls don't fight me. im smol.
> 
> anyways thank you again for reading!  
> go bother me a tungle dot hell @huskyheda


	3. Be the co and I'll be the pilot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii! I know, I know, I suck.  
> buuuut I've been traveling across Europe for the past month so like I've been busy.  
> And I'm still in Europe but I finally have some down time so here, sorry it's so short but it's something. 
> 
> Hope you like it!

Lexa is walking through campus on her way back from class when she hears rustling in the bushes beside her. She stops and looks over and sees two huge black round eyes peaking under a bush.

"Oh Hi there Gus! It's been a while, you hungry?"

She reaches into her leather backpack and pulls out a pack of crackers she keeps just in case she runs into him. Lexa bends down and extends her arm out with a cracker placed in her palm. A fuzzy ball of fur comes scurrying towards the green eyed brunette and snatches the food out of her hand swiftly and runs back toward the bush.

"You're welcome!" Lexa yells out at her furry friend.

Gus pauses and turns his head around and Lexa swears he's gives her a quick smirk before hiding back in the greenery.

"Are you talking to that damn raccoon again Lex?" Lexa turn to see her roommate Anya shaking her head as she walks towards her.

"Don't act like you don't care Ahn, I saw you get teary-eyed when we released him back into the wild"

"Ah yes the 'wild' also known as Polis University...why are we friends again?"

Lexa rolls her eyes and sighs, "Because we got randomly assigned as roommates freshman year and I covered your ass when you came home drunk from some frat party and our R.A. almost caught you."

"HA! Covered my ass? Or covered hers..with your hands?, Anya snorts, "Yes you distracted her by shoving your tongue down Costia's throat, my hero".

Lexa coughs, "As much as I am loving this blast from the past, I'm getting hungry and YOU still owe me another coffee. I almost choked on a sugar packet this morning, you do know you're supposed to OPEN it before putting it in."

Anya gives her roommate a puzzled look, "What? Okay to be honest I was running late for class so I stole that coffee from O so you should be lecturing her on the proper use of sugar. No wonder why, she didn't fight me when I took it!"

Lexa laughs and starts walking towards the coffee shop.

The taller blonde looks behind Lexa and waves at something over her shoulder before following suit.

Her brunette roommate turns around and sees the empty bush and smiles,

"Did you just wave goodbye to Gus?"

"Shut up, lets go get your damn coffee"

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure if they would be Wayhaught fans but its gay and they're gay so let just assume.
> 
> Anyways tell me what ya'll think good or bad I'll take it all. I don't have a beta so it's all raw. 
> 
> If ya'll dig a little you might find a fun suprise I made for the fic on tumblr. First person to msg me or them (wink) gets a   
> shoutout on the next chapter! 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
